Grojband: Love Attacks by me and Imagrojian
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: When Laney drinks a potion she turns slowly evil! But she loves Corey and has magic powers! She flys away with Corey and builds a castle. With evil Laney now trapped Corey he must stop her! And save his Lanes but inorder to do this will kill the new double ganger which he is falling for. What will happen? Can he save both? Corney fluff one shot! No charactor death or swearing!
1. Chapter 1 Hell in high heals

It was a peaceful day as the four band members were all hanging out in Corey's garage. They were all doing separate things, but Kin had just finished a potion that would make someone confess who they like, and knew Laney was who he wanted to try it on. "Laney, come here...?"  
>Laney walked over to Kin. Kin gave her the potion and she drank it down quickly. Suddenly Corey walked in the garage with a smile saying hes got another crazy plan that just might work! But then as soon as he had walked in Laneys eyes turned red. Kin smirked thinking yes finally she will confess! Then Laney flew just for Corey grabbed him and went flying.<p>

Corey screamed a bit as he looked at Laney with his eyebrow raised. "L-Lanes? W-Hat are you doing? Can you put me down...?" he stuttered out as he then saw her glowing red eyes, he immediately thought of Kin, since he knew this was something that he was accidentally capable of.  
>Kin and red evil buttons and eyes was him. Laney then put Corey down in a tree. She then flew and sat next to him. Her colour started fading. She then looked at Corey and said '' You know I've always loved you! I've been waitting so long!'' With that she grabs Corey by the collar and kisses him. Then puts him back down.<p>

Corey's eyes were wide with shock as he looked at Laney, still wondering if what she had said was true, and if the real Laney actually felt that way about him. But, eagerly wanted to find out the truth from her, and knew that there was only one way. "L-Lanes, follow me, we need Kin to fix you up!" he fretted as he tried to grab her hand, but failed everytime he did  
>Laney now fully gray and fully blood red eyes was now fully transformed. But a shout from the real Laney came out and said '' Core! help!'' Then all the real Laney was gone. Laney now wanted Corey all to herself. But she was curious if Corey actually liked her. Now being her not shy or scard self she asked '' Core! Do you like me back?''<p>

Corey frowned as she had asked her and replied with a, "No, I like the real Lanes! Not the evil, Lanes! Give her back to me!" Corey pleaded as wiped a loose tear away, since he was worried that he wouldn't see his real Laney again.  
>Evil Laney frowned at this. She then said to Corey '' But Corey I am her! I am just the oppsite! The not shy side! Please I-I lo-ve you!'' She then hugged Corey and started crying. She then said betwin tears '' I always have please! If you bring her back I am dead.''<br>From hearing this, Corey felt bad, starting to believe what she had said, and hugged her back. "I-I'm s-so sorry, I didn't know... I do l-love you, Laney," he said while pulling away, and wiped away all her freed tears from her cheeks.  
>The now gray and red eyed Laney now looked at Corey and said '' But what can we do! Thanks to Kin I am like her oppsite double ganger! But we share one body! I don't know what to do!'' She started crying again and started hugging Corey really really tight not knowing her strength.<p>

Corey squirmed desperately while she was hugging him too tight, and his face started turning blue `cause he couldn't breathe properly. "L-Lanes... I can't... breathe!" he coughed out as he started feeling woozy, and was about to pass out any second.  
>Laney quickly let go and started crying as she said '' I hurt you! I am a monster!'' She started crying again. She then looked back up at him and said '' I-I ca-nt help it! I feel like I'm turning evil! Core! Help! No I must go I can't hurt you!'' She quickly grabs him and lowers him to the ground. She then kisses him quickly and says '' I am sorry I am turning evil I can't stay and risk hurting you goodbye!''<p>

"N-No! I know someone who can fix you! P-Please, you need to follow me, quick!" Corey screamed out as he grabbed her hand, and started running back to the garage, where he hoped Kin had gotten an antidote ready for her. Once he got there, he said to Kin, "We need a cure! She's turning evil, quickly!"

Suddenly Laney went from gray to darker colourd and started screaming as she lay on the floor tossing and turning. She was now almost fully transformed into evil. Corey went straight to help Laney, But Laney said '' Stay back!'' Then there was a flash of red light and black smoke! Then from the smoke appeard a fully evil looking Laney. Hey eyes pure red blooded. Her hair clip was gone and her hair was now longer. She then had a evil smile as she said '' Hello boys! This town will tremble before me!'' She had fully turned into Hell in high heals! Evil Laney then grabbed Corey and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2 Evil is power! Love is purer!

Corey screamed in terror as he clutched onto evil Laney, since he was kinda afraid of heights. Looking back at the garage that she had transformed in, and saw that Kin was already trying to work on it. "L-Laney, w-why are you taking me with you?! I-I thought you didn't want to hurt me by your evilness?!" He asked/screamed, while looking into her scary, glowing red eyes with pure fear.

Laney chuckled at this. She then said to him '' Core I'm not her anymore. Don't worry I won't hurt my furture king.'' She then used her magic to make a black tall castle on a hill side. Then she brought Corey into a room and used her magic to make a chunch.

Corey's eyes widened from what he saw as a blush came onto his face. "F-Future king...? B-But I don't wanna be evil!" he screamed as he slowly started backing away from her into the door, but it was locked so he was trapped. "Even though I've always wanted this to happen..." he whispered to himself.

Then Laney started moving towards Corey backed in a corner. Laney smiled as she said to Corey '' I may be evil now. But I am still Laney Penn and wouldn't hurt the guy I've always liked!'' She then moved closer to him now backed in a corner. Her nose was now nose touching Coreys.

Corey swallowed deeply, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he was going to be Evil Laney's husband. But then thought of a plan that just might work, but it would only work if he did what Laney wanted him to do. He brought one finger to her lips, and pushed her head back a bit. "Don't you wanna marry your Evil King Corey over there~?" he asked while pointing over to the otherside of the room.

Laney looks and saw nothing she then gos back to Corey and says '' Your the only one I want.'' she then brings Corey to the couch and sits right next to Corey. She smiles evily as she then moves up to his face and kisses him. She then says as falling asleep cuddled up to him '' even evil needs to sleep.''

Corey smiled to himself as started rubbing her back, comfortingly. "Go ahead, we'll get back to evil-doing when you wake up..." he said even though she was already sleeping. He grabbed his phone, and texted Kin. "Dude, she's asleep on me! Are you working on a cure for her?"

Kin then texted back '' Shes asleep on you? oolala is your evil girl friend crushing on you? and yes were working on it.'' Then Laney started waking up. She hugged Corey but not to tight this time and said '' I got a gift for you! You said you always hated the Newmans.'' With that there was a poof of smoke and then appeard very scard Newmans tied up. Larry and Carrie we're most scard and were holding hands in fear.

Upon seeing them, Corey mouthed out a 'sorry', and looked at Laney with a slight smile. "Oh, uh, thanks Laney! But, I don't really know what to do with them... Hehe, maybe you could tell me what you wanted to do with them so I know what to do...?" he asked nervously.

Laney smiled and said '' I'll let you watch their deaths'' Then Laney rised a hand and magic blue rings went around the newmans and slowly started squeezing them. Larry was coughing out as he said '' Carrie if this is the end I want you to know that.'' Carrie then who could barly breathe said back '' I love you too.''

Corey bite his lip nervously as he grabbed onto Laney's hands. "Hold on, I don't wanna kill them... yet! Maybe we can make them watch us destroy all of Peaceville, and then, kill them...?" he suggested, bracing himself for Laney's anger to over come her, looking back at The Newmans and frowned, since he didn't want them to die.

Laney snapped her fingers and the magic circled killing the Newmans disappeard. She frowned at Corey. She then said '' I can tell your acting Core! I just I mean. I guess you never actually liked me.'' A black ink tear slid down evil Laneys cheek. Evil Laney was evil but her love for Core was stronger.

"No, I do love you! I really do! I just... I don't want them to die until they see what type of awesome rock band they were messing with!" he said to her as he wiped away the black tear from her eye, and hugged her tightly.

Laney broke the hug and said '' Core! Stop lying! You don't want them to die! Your not even evil! I can tell when you lie!'' A blue blast of huge magic went from her body and through all Peaceville causing panic. Laney then turned to Corey and said '' And your still working on a cure! I read your phone texts to Kin!''

Corey sighed heavily, knowing that he could no longer pretend. "Fine! I'm lying! But, I'm only lying so that I can bring the good side of you back! I love the good side of you! Not the evil! Please, just let me take you back to the garage so that we can help you!" Corey pleaded as he fell to his knees in front of Laney, letting a few tears fall from his face.

Laney looked at Corey and sat down beside him. Evil Laney then said '' You don't get it do you? If you cure me I the other Laney is dead! I can't let that happen!'' With a wave of her arm there appeared Kin and Kon.

Corey's attention immediately went to Kin and Kon, and ran over to them. "G-Guys! The real Laney's gonna die if we defeat the evil part of her! W-What are we going to do?" he panicked and held onto the two boys, but was mostly loking at Kin for his reply, since he was the smart twin.

Kin smirked as he said '' There is another way! You gotta turn Laney back. You got to make her want to be good and kiss her for a minute after you've drinken this potion.'' Kon smirked to! So to defeat Evil Laney and not kill her he will have to do somthing he has always wanted. [ Adorbs...]

Corey looked back at Laney, who was glaring at him, and bravely stood up and walked over to her. Ignoring the glares and the powers that could come up. Putting a hand on her dark grey cheek, and stared into her piercing red eyes. "Laney, please stop being evil. If you stop being like this, I'll stop being oblivious, an idiot, and I'll stop using Trina's diary... I don't like it when your like this... If your not gonna be good, then destroy me with your powers, I can't live when your like this" he admitted and started tearing up.


	3. Chapter 3 Life or Death?

Laney turned from angry to calm. Laney looked at Corey and smiled lightly as she said '' I will stop. As long as I got you Core I will be fine!'' With that she smiled and grabbed Coreys hand. All the evil and panicing and all the destoryed buildings re build them selfs. Everyone who was hurt there turned better.

She looked at Corey and said '' But what do we do now.''

She then contiued to say '' But theres one thing left! If you use the cure on me you will get the normal Laney back but I will die.'' She started crying.

Corey grabbed her into a hug and rubbed her back. "I don't think you will die. I mean, you are in Laney's original body, just a few things have changed. In fact, you might end up in the back of her mind, and if we ever need you to help us, we could use Kin's science helmets to release you from her mind, just like we did when we needed to wake Trina up..." Corey said, looking into her eyes as he started wiping away her tears.

Laney looked up at Corey as she said '' You don't get it Core! I was created by that potion! I guess I am Laneys double ganger! You will kill me if you bring the other Laney back. But if you don't bring her back in the next 20 minutes she will die! I guess its up to you core!''

Corey plopped down on the floor in front of Laney, struggling to hold back his tears. "I-I don't know... I want the good Laney back, but I can't move on when I know that I've literally murdered someone''.


	4. Chapter 4 happy ending except for Trina

''K-Kin, your sure that there is not anything else we can do...?" Corey then looked at Kin, crying a bit.

Laney sat down next to Corey and said '' There is another way but you need a mad inventor who could make a clone of Laneys body for me.'' Kin smirked and said '' Thats good I am a mad inventer! Give me 5 minutes!'' 5 minutes later...

Kin gave Corey the potion and said '' So hurry you got 10 minutes left!'' Laney smiled as she saw Corey drink the potion. She then said '' We'll atleast I'm going in a no better way!''

Laney looked at Corey as she said '' But before I go I want you to know I'm deeply sorry for everything! And I won't trouble you any more! But do me a favour and tell

the other Laney how you feel.''

"Don't worry about it," Corey shrugged off, "Have fun in your new body," he finished as he grabbed her shoulders and brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently for a minute, pulling back to look at Laney and waited for the effect to happen.

There was a puff of smoke. Then the clones body started moving. Laney was now back to normal not rembering a thing. She looks up to see Corey holding her and to see herself? She then says '' Wa-hh Theres another me? What happend?''

Kin and Kon started laughing.

Ignoring the laughter behind them, Corey immediately hugged Laney tightly as he said, "It's a long story, I'll tell ya later. I'm just so glad that your okay! Y-You, you could've died!" Soon, he realized he was hugging her for too long, and backed away, blushing a bit as he said, "Sorry..."

Laney blushing to said '' Its okay!'' The clone Laney walks up to them and says '' We'll I got my own body now! My own personaility without that creepy crush on Corey!'' Clone Laney then snapps her fingers and a poof of magic lights go around hair. She changes her appearence. Blue eyes, long blond beautiful hair and a blue dress. Clone Laney then says '' Okay from now on call me layna and Corey no more being a oblivious idiot like you promised!'' Layna then winked at Corey.

Corey's eyes widened, remembering that he was supposed to do for Laney, and nervously looked over at Laney's confused/worried face. "Hehe, uh... We need to talk in private, Lanes. Let's go..." he said while grabbing her hand and started taking her away from the others.

Suddenly someone called Nick Mallory caught Laynas eye. Nick walked up to Layna and said '' Nick digs blondies!'' Meanwhile with Corey and Laney... Laney looking really confused but not to confused from the fact weird things have happened in the past. She then looked at corey and said '' So what is it?''

"Well... When I was trying to bring you back, I... kinda told Layna that I wasn't going to be oblivious to you..." Corey explained. His face was as red as Laney's hair, and his heart was beating like a drum. By now, he didn't know what else to say, so he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her gently. You could say after Layna hes not shy anymore.

Laney turned red and after all the weird and memory blank she has had she thought I'm just going with it! So she wrapped her arms around him and embraced it. Kin then smirked as he walked to them. Kin then said '' So making out with her again? Is that like the 5th or 6th time today alone!?'' Laney then broke off the kiss and said '' Core what is he talking about? Tell me what happend!''

"You drank a potion, and you turned into Layna over there, she was in your body, so I'm guessing she had your feelings for me so she kept grabbing me. When I found an idea to help get you back, though it failed, I ended up having to kiss her a few times afterwards just to go along with it..." Corey explained shamefully, looking down as he braced himself for Laney's raft to come at him.

Laney then said '' So Y-o-u...'' Layna then walked over to Laney and said '' I was you. I even had all those weird and creepy dreams you had about Corey. But the diffrerence was I didn't have my own mind and I went evil. If anyones to blame its me! But Coreys all yours! By the way Corey I think I upset Trina. Now that I'm dating Nick Mallory over there.'' Nick smiles.

Corey smiled for Layna, "Lucky you," he said to them while he adding, "We'll deal with Trina later. No more stealing lyrics for me," Corey said as he nervously looked back at Laney, waiting for what she had to say to him

Laney then looked at Corey and said '' So y-ou -reall-y l-ik-e me?'' She slutterd out very slowly. Meanwhile with Trina,Mina,Layna and Nick...

Trina puffing out of breathe saying '' You'll pay for this Laynerda!'' Layna then said '' I wouldn't think so.'' With that she waved her hand and a magic blast made a cloth covering Trinas mouth. Nick then said to Layna '' Nick likes his beautiful mystical mysterious girl he never saw before.''

Back to Corey and Laney...

after a few seconds, Corey could finally make out what she was trying to say to him, and just smiled at her like an idiot while blushing. He caressed her cheek with one hand while the other went to her waist. "Of course I love you! What is there not to love? Everything about you is perfect! Especially your voice! You can sing really beautifully," Corey told her as he started leaning in, slowly closing his eyes...

Laney embraced the kiss. As there lips met Layna decided this magic moment needed fireworks. [ Did I mention it was dark? Thanks to her magic for that moment. Hey so I aint half bad?] About a minute later they pulled away. You could see the pure bliss in there eyes from happiness and the pure burning heart love they have for each other. Kin and Kon then walked to them. Kin smiled and said to Corey '' About time dude!''

Corey just rolled his eyes at Kin as he pulled Laney closer to him, "Yeah, I finally told her," Laney looked at Corey and asked, "How long have you liked me?'' "Ever since we met, cutie," he replied while bopping he nose. After about a minute, Kon asked, "So, what do we do now...?"

"Nothing. Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey said as he pulled down a magical garage door.

Layna rolled her eyes at Corey and said '' You know your a weirdo right? But I get why Laney likes you! Your blue hair is adorbs.''

The End


End file.
